Memories: Hey Jealousy
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: Post Memories: Substitute Stalker, resuming right after. Claire goes to math class and Sylar gets a little jealous before showing her it's not nice to tease... Sylaire.


**Hey, all! Kudos to whoever recognizes my reference to Freedom!**

**Came across this and decided to finish it. :)**

**Hint: Look up on youtube "Zachary Quinto in Off Centre"**

**Made my LIFE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, only this story.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

He sent West after me, to take me to the nurse to make sure I didn't have any burns - a visit I certainly did not need.

I groaned and picked up my stuff before walking off of the field, West following me.

"I can walk myself, you know. I am perfectly capable," I complained, turning to face him.

"Well, we want to make _sure_ you didn't get burnt, don't we?" he shot at me with a cynical smile and I rolled my eyes.

"You know as well as I do that visiting the nurse is completely unnecessary. If you feel so bad, how about you go fly to a hospital?" I shot back at him.

He reached to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "There are other ways to make you feel better you know."

"Ew!" I exclaimed, turning on my heel towards the door at the end of the hall.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

_Oh, sure you didn't._

He stopped me, however, and I turned to glare at him. "What do you want from me, West?" I asked him point blank. He looked at me for a moment, hesitantly reaching out to me and I stepped away. This time he allowed me to leave.

. . .

I walked into the familiar class room and sat in my usual seat at the back of the room, rolling my eyes when West sat in the chair next to me.

"I do _not_ want to talk to you," I snapped, taking out my calculator and number two pencil and staring into the cage on my left of the class guinea pig, Freedom.

"So I hear the sub is cute..." said a girl in front of me and I groaned, remembering.

"Well, I want to talk to you."

"Well I'm not listening," I hissed, feeling a hand on the back of my chair, its fingers hidden under my hair as it stroked the back of my neck.

"Please settle down, class," said a familiar voice behind me, causing me to look up at him.

"My name is Mr. Gray and I will be your sub for the rest of the week," he said, walking up to the desk in front of the class and sitting on the top of it, strictly against regulation. This caused many of the students to smile.

"First, let's start with names."

"Well, _Mr Gray_, there's a class list organized by seating arrangement mostlikely in Mr. Berkley's desk," West called out. I refused to look at him.

"Excuse me, but did you raise your hand? I don't think so. It's that kind of neglect of authority figures that's gonna make you work for a gas station when you grow up."

I stared at him in disbelief for a second before breaking out into a laugh. He grinned at me in return.

"I'm happy someone appreciates my humor. Miss...?"

I searched his eyes - he played his part very well.

"Butler. Claire Butler," I told him, leaning back in my seat with my arms crossed.

"Nice to meet you, Claire," he said, his gaze smoldering before he moved on to the next student.

The next few minutes were filled with introductions and such before he finally told us the assignment we were to be doing. Tonight was a game and, seeing as Mom made me finish all my homework for today last night, I had nothing to do. I smiled at him and his eyebrow cocked before his gaze returned to the papers on his desk.

I soon realized that this could be rather fun. I slid down my chair, uncrossing my legs and spreading my knees apart with a soft but sharp intake of breath. He looked up at me and I glanced down innocently, my foot riding up the leg of the desk wantonly. He watched me discreetly and I smirked, crossing my legs again and allowing my skirt to ride up.

Yes, this period was definitely going to be _fun_...

. . .

A laid myself out once more: my hands behind my head, my eyes closed, and my hair fanned around me. I focused on the sun tickling my skin - something I was grateful I wasn't numb to. I felt something block my sunlight and opened an eye to squint up at the pain-in-my-ass.

"Do you _mind_?" I asked him. I could admit to myself, his request for me to call him his given name did make me bitter - it always did. I didn't want to be tricked by him, nor anyone else. And I certainly did not want Sylar of all people lulling me into a sense of security.

"Yeah, I do," he said in the same tone, pressing his hands on the table on either side of my head. I was tempted to knee him in a certain area, but the depressing idea of it effecting our sexcapades stopped me from doing it. And if I was going to admit it, I also didn't want him mad at me.

"Alright..." I said, sitting up, my face invading his space bubble. "What's up, _Mr Gray_?" I asked with a grin.

I was shocked when he captured my lips with a hunger I wasn't even able to match.

"Stop, someone could see us!" I hissed.

"There isn't a heartbeat within my hearing," he told me, pressing me against the table once more and I pushed on his shoulders.

"Stop it!"

"You seemed to be very welcome to my ministrations in class today. Lest you would rather be pursued by Mr. Rosen."

I smirked. "Aw, you jealous?"

This cause him to glare at me, but I returned his gaze without fear.

"You mentioned something about him flying..."

"Just because your jealous of some kid, doesn't mean you can go kill him and justify the action with the fact he has a power. Not that you can justify killing anyone," I snapped and that caused him to smile.

He kissed me again, a predatory gleam in his eye as he reached his hand up my skirt, giving my butt a smack before he pulled away.

"Tease," I accused and he smirked.

"I learned it from a friend," he responded, turning toward the school once more, "Don't be late for class."

As if he magically sensed it, the bell suddenly rang and I stood up, my libido running at 100 miles a minute. Oh, he was so going to pay for that later.


End file.
